Obstacle Course
by thederpypikachu98
Summary: Danny Phantom one-shot! The school gets a giant obstacle course set up in the gym and it's Danny's turn. How does he make it through while keeping his abilities a secret? (Hint- he doesn't) Rated T - I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** **Hey guys!**

 **So I read this Miraculous Ladybug comic or fic or something last winter and once I discovered Danny Phantom, the idea of an obstacle course stuck with me. I finished the last touches a few weeks ago and decided to post it!**

 **It takes place somewhere during junior year for the Phantom Trio. (That's what I've gotten used to calling them now) I always thought that with the number of summer episodes in the show they've gotta be in at least junior if not senior year. PP DID NOT HAPPEN!**

 **This is a one shot, with a slight chance of a twoshot if I get around to it!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY MENTIONED COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL! EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES!**_

 _...LINE BREAK..._

Danny gawked at the huge monstrosity that completely filled the gymnasium. There were moving parts, swinging bits, platforms, and even a pool of water.

Behind him, Teslaf continued talking, explaining the course and the rules. He didn't hear a word, instead he just dreaded the coming lesson. A bundle of clothes were shoved into Danny's arms. He followed Tucker and the other boys into the locker room.  
As soon as he changed, he yelped, darting out and dragging Tucker into the corner with him. "Tucker! I can't wear this!" Danny hissed.  
"Why not?" Tucker asked. "It's fine, they're just not baggy like you normally wear."  
Huffing, Danny nodded. "That's the problem!"  
The clothes they were given were snug black tank tops, with black shorts. And instead of being loose and baggy to hide Danny's superhero body, the shirt was snug and the shorts hugged his thighs, revealing his jacked form.  
"FENTON! FOLEY! LET'S GO!" Teslaf yelled from the gym.  
Gulping, Danny exited the locker room and sped over to sit next to Sam, Tucker right behind him. Teslaf was chatting on about a list and an order. He completely ignored the coach, tuning everyone out. Dimly, he was aware that Sam and Tucker each had individually left, then returned.  
"Fenton!" Teslaf bellowed. "You're up!"  
He jumped, startled, then got up and went over to the front. The gym teacher held up a stopwatch. "Ready!"  
Danny crouched at the starting point.  
"Set!"  
He took a deep breath.  
"Go!"  
He sprang into motion. The first portion was a parkour area, with platforms, walls, gaps and pillars. His feet hit the first platform and he was already pushing off to shoot towards the next platform. A pillar next to him was an easy spot for him to leap and push off of, hitting a wall opposite and bouncing onwards. With a final flip he landed at the next area. Swinging pendulums, some fast, some slow, swung in a seemingly random pattern. Danny threw himself forward, grabbing onto one and pulling himself to the top of the cylinder. Quick, easy steps, and he was skipping across the tops of the pendulums, already at the next sector. This one was the tank of water, with plenty of spots to breathe or pause.  
A double flip, and Danny was plunging into the water. He didn't even need to breathe as he bulleted through. Exploding out of the water, he came to a dangling rope that lead to a second layer.  
With one leap, he was halfway up the fifteen-foot rope, and climbing fast. He got to the next area and paused.  
It was a bunch of hoops, sticking out of walls, the ceiling and the floor. He grinned and dove forward, his hair drying quickly. He twisted and flipped through the hoops, barely touching the ground, and slid down to the floor on the provided fireman's pole. A mini track was set up around the course itself, and Danny took off. He sped up so much that his legs and arms were a blur.  
Five laps later, he was running towards the final area. It was an arena, with a mechanical dummy that was actually quite fast, and carried a sword and a shield.  
He shot forward, already attacking. It swung its sword at him but he slid away, fists raised. He bounced forward on his toes, light on his feet. When the blade came at him again, it was knocked away as Danny slapped the flat of the blade with his palm. He ducked and landed a roundhouse kick on the dummy, launching it across the room. It crackled and sped at him a third time. A punch landed on its jaw, then Danny hooked his hands around the edge of the shield and yanked it away. It clattered to the ground, then he kicked it away. He ducked under another swing and elbowed the dummy's right arm. The sword fell, and Danny swept it away and it joined the shield in a pile.  
Left with only their fists, they began throwing punches. None of the dummy's hit, its metal hands only swinging at empty air when Danny ducked.  
He suddenly darted out of the way and pushed the dummy away. It stumbled, then whipped around, both fists bulleting towards him. A clang rang out in the gymnasium as Danny caught the dummy's fists in his own. A smirk spread across his face.  
The dummy started powering forward, trying to push him to the ground, clearly exerting a lot of force, as it groaned and creaked. But Danny didn't budge, muscles bulging as he pushed back.  
Moments later, the dummy was on the ground, and Danny jumped on top of it, his hand flying to the power switch and shutting it down.  
He stood, eyes bright, then realized that the entire class had witnessed his entire run.  
"Fuck," he muttered, facepalming.

 _...LINE BREAK..._

 ** _A/N:_** **So that's my idea of the obstacle course!**

 **I have a headcannon that Danny is super strong, super fast, and basically just super everything. I don't know if it's canon but Butch said something about Danny being able to lift 20-30 tons. Plus he could out-fly a jet, which means he must be able to fly over 17,000 mph, I think it's like mach 23/24.**

 **I didnt really know how to descrive the obstacle course very well. My best interpretation was two floors of platforms and stuff in the gym with a fake pool and a small track and some mechanical stuff. Idk.**

 **Enjoy! I may start posting one-shots or mini series on Fridays or Sundays if I can. Just wanted to post this before I forgot.**

 **Byeee!**

 **~Thederpypikachu98**


	2. Author's Update

AN:

Alright, I hate authors notes as a singular chapter because they make it seem like the story is updated, but unfortunately that is not the case today.

Just letting you all know - and this AN is going up on all of my stories - I have chosen to place a haitus on all of my fics here on FFN. This is not a permanent break, nor is it a very short one. I chose to do this because I am extremely busy lately, and will be for a couple months. I also have become an active beta-reader, both on FFN and for a webcomic, and I want to make sure I have enough time to help the authors and artists that I am beta-reading for. I also went through my fics here, and have made the decision to ask you all wether or not I should continue my fics, rewrite them, or do a mix.

You can each vote on what I should do on the poll that is currently up on my profile. The poll will be open for the next couple weeks, so make sure you vote so I know what you would prefer.

The amount of readers or viewers on all of my fanfictions are awesome, and thank you all for choosing to read my writing. Like I said, my fics aren't dead, but will be updated eventually.

Thank you all, and have a lovely day.

~thederpypikachu98

TL;DR: There's a poll on my profile to see if I should rewrite stuff, I'm busy, stuff won't update for a while.


End file.
